Jon Solo
Jon Solo (born ), an American YouTuber from the who makes videos about Disney and fables. His most popular series is called Messed Up Origins, where he takes popular fables and Disney movies, (which are often based on popular fables), and doing tons of research into the topics to explain the origins of the stories, which often happen to be extremely messed up, disturbing, and tragic. He also has a branch of this series called Crypt Expained. Jon also occasionally does movie reviews, movie conspiracy theories, (and other movie theories), let's plays, and other types of videos, but not very often. Videos Messed Up Origins Fables Explained Fables Explained is a series where Jon goes in depth explaining the true origin of famous Fables from around the world. Sometimes these fables have been adapted into Disney movies, and sometimes they haven't. When they have, these videos would also be part of the Disney Explained series, and he explains how Disney toned them down and made them family friendly. Many of these Fables are incredibly messed up, disturbing, and tragic, and definitely aren't for the faint of heart. Disney Explained Disney Explained is a series where Jon goes in depth explaining differnet Disney Movies. For ones based on mythology, like Hercules, he'll explain the mythology in quesiton, such as his video talking about the 12 Labors of Hercules. For ones based on Fables, those videos would also be part of his series Fables Explained, and he explains how Disney toned them down and made them family friendly. Crypt Explained Crypt TV is an independant horror film team which make incredibly messed up, disturbing, and tragic horror films, many of them based loosely on classic disney films and Grims Fables. Crypt TV sponsored many of Jon Solo's videos, where he broke down, analyzed their videos that are based on Fables and Disney movies, and explained how they differ from their source material. Ask Me Anything Ask Me Anything is the question and answer segment of Jon's channel, where he answers questions that his fans ask him. Patreon Patreon Introduction To my beautiful subscribers, By contributing to this Patreon you help ensure that the Jon Solo channel has a future. I absolutely love making YouTube videos for you. Whether they be about the Disney classics, Pixar, Star Wars, or even the random AMA once and awhile it never fails to bring me joy. In order for this to continue and for the channel to meet its full potential, I need a little help. Doing YouTube full time means that I have no other source of income. YouTube pays for rent, insurance, food, etc. and every single dollar counts. I would never ask for money if I didn't need it, and I'm not asking for those who can't spare any to give me what they have. That being said, if you do choose to contribute I can promise you that every single dollar will be put to good use: towards making the channel bigger and better than ever. Thank you for your consideration and thanks for watching <3 Love, Jon Solo Reward Goals *$1 or more per month: Little Homie: Every donation big or small is incredibly appreciated, and to show that I will be sending every single contributor a "thank you note" for their contributions. If only 10% of my audience gave this much I could continue to do YouTube full time. *$5 or more per month: Homie: For $5.00 you will get the same rewards as the $1.00 tier, in addition to access to the exclusive Patreon Donor tab on the official Jon Solo Discord! Your video requests, comments, and memes will ALL be seen by yours truly and I'll often respond to you! *$25 or more per month: True Homies: For $25.00 you will get the same rewards as the $1.00 and $5.00 tiers, and I'll give you a shoutout on Twitter! I'll also add your name to my list of sponsors in the "About" section of my channel! *$100 or more per month: #1 Homies: For $100.00 you will get the same rewards as the previous tiers, in addition to my undying love. Your video recommendations will be prioritized, your AMA questions answered, and when making important decisions about the channel's future I'll sometimes come to you for your insight. I'll also be sending you a special "thank you" video, made especially for you! 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 25, 2019. ' Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers